Easy
by fandom-duty-honor
Summary: "So what you're saying is-" "Plan the date based on what the person likes, not what you think they like." She looked down at a now empty champaign flute and back to Wally whose eyes implored her for help. A reluctant sigh left her lips. "Get me another and I'll tell you." A small piece of spitfire fluff. Two-shot in-progress.
1. Chapter 1

**So this isn't_ Ice,_ and it isn't _Shop Girl 2.0_, and for that I apologize. I've been busy with a million other things and this is literally something I wrote while on vacation with no internet. It's not the best, but I liked the idea, and if it's well received I'll finish it off with a second chappy. Meanwhile, enjoy a little ditty of...something :)**

* * *

It was definitely not her scene. Artemis stood in the corner of Watch Tower, her gaze gracing over every figure in the room, some in their usual costume while others opted for more formal attire. Apparently it was an annual event - after the announcement of the new members of the Justice League, they held a gala of sorts for the new members to schmooze as well as for other heroes to...schmooze. It was a regular who's who event complete with cocktails and hors d'oeuvres.

It was boring and Artemis was literally counting down the minutes to when Zatanna promised she could leave "without being noticed." With approximately 135 left, Artemis grabbed her "mocktail" of pineapple juice before moving to less populated area of the satellite.

If there was one thing she was thankful for, it was deciding to not wear heels. She glanced around at the few women near her. Heels, floor-length dresses...there was a definite pattern. Self-consciously, Artemis quickly glanced at her reflection in the wide windows. Black cocktail dress, black flats, and her hair up in a bun decorated by a small bow beneath her (an insistence by her mother). Even her makeup was minimal, settling on basic eyeliner and lip gloss. Definitely sixteen and definitely uncomfortable.

It was then she noticed the drink hovering just below her nose.

"I'm all stocked up on juice, thanks."

"It's the real thing," the voice said, and she quickly snatched the champaign flute from the ungloved hand, taking a quick gulp before glancing to the hand's owner.

Wally calmly sipped from his own flute, eyes towards the ceiling. Artemis instinctively pulled her dress up despite knowing that nothing was hanging out. The glass, now half empty, lowered from her lips.

"So how did you manage this?"

"Besides the super speed?" She raised her eyebrows as he managed to finally meet her eyes. "You look nice," he added. His eyes darted around the room looking for something or someone to watch.

"Your suit's too big." Artemis smirked as he sighed. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him straighten his tie. "What? No date?"

"I don't see you on anyone's arm." Wally took another sip. "Besides I'm waiting to make my move."

Artemis followed his line of vision to Megan and Conner across the room. Megan somehow managed to make looking like a princess seem fun. Her outfit looked like it was right out of a Norman Rockwell, pink and perfect and nary a hair out of place. Conner was in his usual jeans and t-shirt, but you could tell Megan thought him a prince.

"You could try being happy for them..."

"Or I could persuade her to come with me to a nice restaurant. Candlelight, champaign, my dad paying for everything." His glass met his lips once more, apparently pleased with how that sounded. Artemis tried not to laugh.

"She would hate that," she said at last. Wally raised his eyebrows, clearly not following. "Ok, so that's a nice date and all, but it's been done a million times and totally not you or M'gann." She took smaller sip of her drink. "For their first date, they stayed in the cave and watched the no signal channel for like an hour. Then Megan made lunch and cookies before watching for another two hours. She loved it."

Wally still didn't look convinced. Green eyes darted back and forth between the two girls, trying to decide whom to trust. "So what you're saying is-"

"Plan the date based on what the person likes, not what you think they like." She looked down at a now empty champaign flute and back to Wally whose eyes implored her for help. A reluctant sigh left her lips. "Get me another and I'll tell you."

He was back in an instant, flute in hand along with a plate stacked with mini quiche. Popping one into his mouth, he looked at her expectantly. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Cook with her."

"That's it?" She nodded into her glass. Something in posture made him seem disappointed - either from the simple answer or him being unable to come up with that himself. The blonde assumed the latter.

"So like, say you want to date the fearless leader," Wally spoke as he chewed, "you take him to an aquarium?"

"Yeah take the Atlantean to the fish zoo." She took a quiche off his plate. "The beach or someplace natural."

"What about Supey?"

"Oh, I'd just jump him, there wouldn't be a date," she replied between bites. Kid Flash chucked as he scanned the room.

"What about..." He cam full circle as his eyes landed on her. "Me."

She paused to look at him. It was probably the first time he had looked her in the face all night, at least that she had noticed. A smirk slowly grew across her features. "You're easy."

A smirk of his own began to form. "Oh am I?"

"Yeah." Another sip. "Natural history museum so you can show off how smart you are and point out historical inaccuracies, then some sort of sci-fi marathon over food so you can continue to point out inaccuracies while still reveling in geekdom."

Wally's eyes narrowed, pleasing Artemis in her response. A moment later he seemed to find his words. "Alright but what would we eat?"

"Chinese, pizza, and wings." She didn't miss a beat. Turning, she gave him a playful smile as she continued. "Like I said, you're easy."

Once more words seemed too much for Wally, and a hint of red dusted his cheeks. Artemis sighed before finishing her drink. Glancing back to Wally she saw he was once again searching for something to focus on that wasn't her. It figured. She handed the glass back to him.

"This has been sufficiently awkward. Think I'll go before you strain yourself, or your uncle starts taking pictures. Later, Kid Idiot." 101 minutes and counting.

Time passed slowly as Artemis made her way through the throngs of superheroes. Oliver made a couple of sweeping compliments that she bashfully rolled her eyes to as Dinah, notably wearing flats, stood back and smiled. More than once, she caught Wally's uncle throwing her suspicious smiles from across the room. Each one was met with a cocked eyebrow as she turned in the opposite direction.

Zatanna found her sitting alone in one of the empty levels of the Watch Tower looking out into space. Earth slowly drifted down below, completely unaware it was being watched so late at night. Artemis sat with her knees pulled up to her chin, her usual pose when she was feeling a little less than confident about herself. The magician only needed three wishes guess why. Heck, she only needed one. Smiling to herself, she sauntered over, the light fabric of her dress wafting after her.

"So by the looks of things, I take it went well."

Artemis's lips twitched as she tried not to smile. "It's been over three hours. Can we go now? I would actually kill for some pants right about now."

"You do realize that once we are back in the cave, you have to tell me everything." She batted her eyelashes in jest as she continued to try to make her friend laugh. "But first we will need some refreshments." Zatanna's smiled as she spoke the incantation brining forth an unopened bottle of champaign. "To put you in good...spirits." Artemis cracked.

"Okay okay," she laughed. Her posture relaxed and her long legs stretched out before her. "So what's the plan? You get me drunk and ask me horrible questions?"

"Well, I thought that in light of recent...developments, we'll call them, we could watch some _Much Ado About Nothing_, maybe _Breakfast at Tiffany's_-"

"I think I'd rather be back in the main room with Barry making fun of me."

Zatanna pulled Artemis to her feet. "Come on, Be-at-trice. You can tell me all about your Benedick back at the cave."

* * *

**Hopefully you enjoyed this little piece of something! If you'd like more, I'll either post it here or on tumblr. I can safely say that I won't be working on SG until the middle of August, but even then it will be slow going what with school and all. **

**-mags**


	2. Chapter 2

Wally was fully intent on going into his room to sleep when he got back to the cave. Maybe a quick snack then sleep, that was his story and he was sticking to it. The problem was that somewhere along the way he found himself on the couch in the living room watching an old movie with Artemis and a sleeping Zatanna.

Artemis sat on the opposite end of the couch wrapped in a cocoon of blankets, her hair still somehow flawless and her eyeliner barely smudged. She looked like a blonde version of the girl on the cover of the movie they were watching. Lunch, breakfast...something about food, but so far it was just some romantic movie.

The whole night had been terrible and awkward. She had been calm and cool and collected, and he was just an idiot who kept talking about Megan. He drowned his sorrows in another soda before getting more comfortable on the couch. On the other end of the couch, Artemis barely seemed to notice but stared longingly at the screen. On the tv, the actress sat outside her apartment singing. The song was old and recognizable, but this was the first time hearing the words.

"This is my mom's favorite movie." Artemis's voice was barely audible over the tv, yet they still managed to jerk Wally from his thoughts. He turned to look at her before actually registering her words. Slowly he picked up the DVD box and held it near her face.

"I can see that," he laughed quietly. "Let me guess...you just wanted to wear the dress and a ponytail, but your mom insisted."

"However did you guess?" Her legs stretched out along the couch, stopping just before they could hit his thigh.

"You're easy," he said with a smirk. Wally felt a soft poke in this side that made him jump. "Hey! I don't want your gross feet on me."

"My feet aren't gross, Kid Annoying, and I was here first, so..." She poked his side again only to have it swatted away. He grabbed her feet as she made to stick one in his face.

"You do not want to know what I will do if this goes anywhere near my face."

* * *

"Should we wake them up?"

"No, just let them sleep. I mean it's about time, right?"

"Don't let them move until I grab my camera."

"I think it's sweet."

The team looked down on the sleeping forms on the couch. Artemis laid sprawled out on the entire couch, her legs extending down towards Wally. The second had somehow managed to work up towards her middle, his body contorted around hers with a hand around her middle. It was a miracle that they both managed to stay on the couch.

"I got this." Robin snapped a photo before speaking up. "Hand Check!"

"I'm up!" Wally popped up quickly with both hands in the air sending a half awake Artemis onto the floor. Sh landed with a thud as she cursed.

"Seriously, Wally?" She looked at the rest of the team, all of them trying to hide their smiles. "No." She pointed a finger at each of them. "No. No. No. Definitely no. Always no."

"I don't know...That was definitely a maybe last night," Zatanna joked. The magician turned as Artemis stormed past her. "Oh come on! Artemis, I was kidding!" The two disappeared down the hall as all eyes focused on Wally.

"So...your night went well," Dick said smoothly.

Wally leaned back onto the sofa with this hands behind his head. "Like I said, there was nothing to worry about. It was easy."


End file.
